1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of sealing an electroluminescent device.
2. Related Art
Recently, electroluminescent devices (hereinafter “electroluminescent” may be abbreviated as “EL”) have been used in displays of mobile devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, and of personal computers. The EL devices are known that their luminescent portions are deteriorated by moisture or oxygen and therefore are indispensably required to have a highly hermetic sealing structure for preventing penetration of moisture and oxygen. For example, JP-A-2003-297558 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method for preventing deterioration of a luminescent element by providing a desiccating agent to a sealing substrate. As shown in FIG. 7, a dent D is formed on a sealing substrate 20 by blasting, and a desiccating agent 17 is applied to the dent D.
However, the structure shown in FIG. 7 has disadvantages that a cost for processing the sealing substrate 20 is additionally required and also that when the precision in ejection of the desiccating agent 17 is low, the desiccating agent 17 leaks from the dent D and corrodes a sealing material 30 to reduce the sealing performance thereof. Furthermore, in a top emission EL device, in which light is emitted from the sealing substrate 20 side, display quality may be decreased by light scattering caused by micro-roughness of the substrate 20 produced by the blasting.